


【宜嘉】离婚冷静期 05

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo





	【宜嘉】离婚冷静期 05

也许王嘉尔还有很多事情是段宜恩不知道的。

他在毕业晚会上唱了自己写的rap，帽子一扣胳膊一摆，有板有眼的。抱着孩子坐在台下的段宜恩是怎么都没摸清头脑，边上丈母娘倒显得十分高兴。段宜恩没敢打听王嘉尔什么时候喜欢上音乐这档事的，只心说他确实了解自己老婆太少，不配当这个老公的。

一向爱闹的小朋友靠在爸爸怀里，乖乖地跟着节奏晃悠，兴奋极了。

尾奏渐停，王嘉尔才摘了帽子甩甩汗湿的刘海，露出漂亮的脸蛋，甜甜地自我介绍。段宜恩没想到，他人气还蛮高，台下不乏一票学弟学妹有节奏地喊着“Jackson”，呼喊声直到他自台上退到侧边幕，身影看不到了。

段宜恩把儿子交给丈母，追星一般一溜小跑着往后台绕，想碰碰那么招人喜欢的“Jackson”。

后台乱哄哄，追星的可不止他一个，空着手来的却只有他而已。他穿过一群往舞台上赶的姑娘，绕过了搬架子鼓的乐队，好不容易找到换装室门口，那里已经围了几个小年轻，偷偷摸摸往门里张望。

“找谁啊你们。”

站在最前面一个捧花的男生羞涩地回答他，“学长你好，我找Jackson学长，他在里面吗？”

在不在的，都不能让他看见你。段宜恩心想。他低头看看人家手里一大捧玫瑰花，直道失策失策，王嘉尔最喜欢这种东西，他早该备一束的。

“你们几个，”段宜恩把他们往边上带，“干嘛挡上门，Jackson学长在里面很忙的，有话可以以后找他说。”

“诶不行！学长，可Jackson学长就要毕业了啊。”

“急什么，急着告白啊。”

他本是打趣，没成想他们几个还沉默了，沉默就算了，还脸红了。段宜恩皱皱眉头，原来王嘉尔在学校里这么受欢迎，这是正经八百有追求者，回来参加个毕业晚会，还能给他添几个小情敌。

一岔神，几个小情敌拌起嘴来，毕竟情敌之间还是情敌。

“你一点也不了解Jackson学长。”“谁说我不了解他，你知道他信息素什么味道吗？”“当然了这谁不知道，Jackson学长信息素是奶味啊，论坛上有人讲过的。”“傻了吧你，我可是亲自闻过的，告诉你吧，他身上的味道其实是牛奶咖啡！”

段宜恩在心底乐开花了，刚想放出点信息素给这几个小孩点提示，却听见他们突然兴奋起来的声音。

“Jackson学长！”

王嘉尔已经换好衣服从换装室出来，一出门就笑着迎过来。他随意地穿着宽松的卫衣，头发可能刚吹干一点，软绵绵地趴在额头上，显得更乖了，是那种无法拒绝别人的告白的乖。

他笑着和他们聊天，故意甩掉段宜恩，却偷瞄着，笑段宜恩假装生气的表情，然后大方地说明白，自己早就嫁啦，而且嫁得非常满意。

“喂段宜恩，干嘛吃小孩的醋啊。”

王嘉尔送走了爱慕者，跟段宜恩一起在礼堂的前广场走走。学生们在这里散步聊天，渐暗的天色下一盏盏灯光亮起来，把环境点缀得灿烂浪漫，这也是王嘉尔停留在校园的最后时分了。段宜恩说，在家里吃儿子的醋还吃不够呢，出来竟然还要吃醋。而且，“那几个小屁孩懂什么，明白什么叫爱情吗？”

“他们不明白，我也不明白啊。我在你心里不也就是个小屁孩吗。”

“你不明白，我有大把的时间来教你明白。”段宜恩捏了下omega可爱的鼻尖，避开边上人的视线，飞快地在他嘴上偷了个吻。

omega反倒不像他这样害羞了，咯咯笑着往他身上蹦。他吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地托住omega的屁股，扶住他的腰，两只手都占着，被深深吻住的时候也无法拒绝了。

站在路中间以这样暧昧的姿势亲吻，难免引来一些学生揶揄的目光，段宜恩故意亲出啧啧水声来，被老婆在下嘴唇上咬了一口。

“这里这么多人，你快下来。”

“人多怎么了，我们合法的！”

晚上，段宜恩又陪着王嘉尔出去喝酒聚餐，仗着家属的名义挡了好几杯酒，就想带王嘉尔回家，却被王嘉尔拒绝了。

“你先去妈妈那把儿子接回来吧，有谦会送我回家的。”

“他行吗？”段宜恩看看抱着酒瓶有点愣神的金有谦，心里有点不放心。

王嘉尔满口没关系没问题把他赶了出来，那时他就有点预感不好，刚赶到丈母家还没来得及抱起睡着的娃，果然接到王嘉尔的电话。

电话那头的声音颤抖着又带着哭腔，段宜恩听得心里一紧。

“老公你......你快点回来，我好，我好难受......呜......”

段宜恩往家赶，一进门浓重的信息素扑面而来，把他呛得咳嗽。这其中只有微弱的奶香，大部分是他不认识的味道。他心里咯噔一下，跑进卧室里找王嘉尔。

金有谦的房门紧闭着，味道就是从那个方向散发出来的。信息素扰得人头疼，他没空管，只跌跌撞撞冲进王嘉尔的房间，过去抱起缩在角落的王嘉尔。

omega一身狼狈，胸前背后都被汗水浸透了，裤子解开堪堪挂在腿上。他意识抽离地在自己胯下乱摸，不得章法更难以缓解情动的难耐。

完全是强制发情的样子。段宜恩先在他硬烫的粉茎上揉了两下，安抚王嘉尔发出满足的叹息，然后小心地把他湿透的衣服剥干净。

脱光的omega赤条条缠上来，脸上泪水汗水和在一起，急迫地寻着alpha的嘴，就想把自己的舌头送进去，好早点享受alpha的亲吻。

段宜恩这个时候才发现王嘉尔胸前腹间全是奶水，偏偏眼角带红瞥着他，一副再不亲他就要哭的样子。段宜恩也要哭了，老婆水里捞出来的一样，浑身又散发着甜香，这画面摆在他面前，他也简直快要强制发情了。

“放松，嘉嘉，怎么回事？” 

他掌下轻重有致地按摩omega的性器，大拇指划弄顶部翕动不止的小口，引得王嘉尔腰间颤抖不停。

“哈......嗯，老公......你先咬咬我，老公......”

王嘉尔终于哭出来，去拥段宜恩，把颈间香甜的腺体送到段宜恩嘴边。

那块甜蜜处除了奶香，没有散发着应有的咖啡的味道，而是被陌生的味道占据，段宜恩来不及顾虑，也没有多问，凑上去用虎牙细细摩挲着那块肌肤。

“嗯啊！呜......老公，老公......快点咬我，快点标记我......”

“可能有点痛，你忍着点。”

自己alpha的信息素和临时标记的信息素在omega体内相遇，盘旋，横冲直撞，痛得王嘉尔又哭又叫，眼泪一波接着一波。终于重新标记的一瞬间，王嘉尔也咬上段宜恩的肩膀，剧烈地颤抖射在了他的手心里，胸前也跟着溢出更多甜香的奶水。

“呜呜......”

段宜恩吻着他，把他紧紧抱在怀里，过了一会儿王嘉尔才稍稍止住了哭泣，抽噎着交代情况。

原来二十多年没分化的金有谦在毕业这天终于得偿所愿了，不出意料分化成了一个alpha。比常人晚的分化让他更加难以控制自己，所以才慌乱中咬了王嘉尔一口，把他给临时标记了。

“那，我得把他送医院吧。”

段宜恩说着就要站起来，王嘉尔拉住他，有点不好意思地说，“不用啦......bam在他房间里呢......”

段宜恩听过这个名字，是金有谦一直喜欢的同班同学，王嘉尔总是跟金有谦出主意叫他拿下人家omega之类的。

“哦你趁这机会，就让他把人家给吃了？”

王嘉尔翻个身骑到段宜恩腰上，依然硬得发痛的性器抵在段宜恩小腹上磨蹭着。“我，我不管别人......我现在只要你吃了我！”

急切的omega连腰带都解不好，扯了半天越扯越紧，又抬起头哭丧着脸求救段宜恩。段宜恩笑着帮他，把自己早就硬起来的大物件解放出来。王嘉尔惊呼一声，湿漉漉的眼神盯准了那东西，俯身下去就想往嘴里塞。

段宜恩哪舍得，赶紧把他拉起来亲，“你还真是昏了头。”他一边卖力地舔进王嘉尔嘴里，一边把手往他身后伸，探到那个泛水的洞口，丝毫没有阻碍地把手指戳了进去。

“嘉嘉，你怎么湿成这样子啊。”

两根手指在他后穴搅动，王嘉尔一下子软了腰。段宜恩最了解他身体，轻轻扫过几个熟悉的位置，就有更多透明的爱液顺着堵在里面的手指流出来，打上床单上。

“快点......快点进来，直接进来。”

王嘉尔把两只手一齐用上，握住段宜恩的性器草草撸动两下，就提着腰把硕大的顶端抵在自己的穴口。

他支着腿，尝试往下坐，却怎么也吃不进去。

“老公帮帮嘉嘉......呜呜呜，放不进去，太大了......”

“你放松点。”

段宜恩扶着他的腿，一只手往上摸到了他的乳尖。那里颤巍巍硬着，稍微碰一碰就溢出奶水来，也惹王嘉尔哭得更凶了。

“你干嘛欺负我！”

他赶紧哄，自己也忍不了了，于是轻轻把omega推倒在身下，抬起他一条腿沉腰顶了进去。

他这一下根本没进去很深，可王嘉尔全身痉挛着又射了一次。他停在那里，等omega高潮过去，自己开始摆腰主动吃了，才跟着开始顶弄。

“嗯......嗯......老公，快点......”

段宜恩压着他，一下一下夯进深处。老婆天赋异禀，那里像生孩子之前一样紧实，夹得段宜恩头皮发麻，极力控制自己才能压住力道。

王嘉尔承受着一下一下的顶弄，被干得汁水四溢。他扭着腰不断想吃进去更多，体内仍在变大的性器渐渐顶到了他的子宫口。

小腹传来酥麻的快感，他一声声老公叫着，尾音拉出九个弯，把段宜恩的魂勾得死死的。

“进来，好不好，”王嘉尔拉着段宜恩贴近他的耳朵，哑这嗓子说，“......我想要你的结，好想要......老公，老公给我吧......”

“小坏蛋，勾引我是吧，你可别喊疼。”段宜恩在王嘉尔脖子上咬了一口，那里顿时显出一个暧昧的红痕，同时，下面也用力地将那个紧致的入口顶开，把整根都送了进去，沉甸甸的囊带随着操弄的动作拍打王嘉尔的屁股，那里白嫩的皮肤也瞬间泛起红印。

王嘉尔像一条失水的鱼，张着嘴大口大口地吸气，他想要尖叫，却叫不出来声，又一次高潮过去，才找回声音，出口的都是千娇百媚的呻吟。

交合处不断传来扑哧扑哧的水声，下面床单湿了一大片，情动时，omega胸前的奶水甚至是喷涌出来的状态，段宜恩用嘴去接也接不完。他感叹王嘉尔真是水做的，湿淋淋软绵绵，全身各处都在流着水。也见识他身上三处同时高潮，同时喷出香甜可口的汁水，把两个人一起拉进新的欲望中。

“你好厉害啊......老公，”王嘉尔把手覆上自己的肚子，那里隐约会凸显出段宜恩的形状，一下一下顶上娇嫩的子宫壁，“嘉嘉......已经没有东西射了......”

段宜恩低头去看，两个人的腹间泥泞一片，沾满了王嘉尔的精液，做了好久，王嘉尔高潮了好几次，仍躺在他身下轻吟着承受操弄，乖极了。

“难受吗。”段宜恩放慢速度，想着老婆刚生产过不久的子宫被他这样蹂躏，会不会生病？可是王嘉尔感受到他想退出去，却不乐意了，狠命夹紧了挽留他。

“老公别，别走......射进来好不好？我想要，想要你把我射满，好不好？”

段宜恩正奇怪，怎么王嘉尔突然说这么不害臊的话，真是反常，又听见他说，“嗯......我们生个女孩吧？好不好？”

“胡闹！”段宜恩不由分说地要把性器抽出来，“儿子刚出来没几个月，你现在怎么怀啊。”

王嘉尔把两条长腿绕上段宜恩的腰，夹紧了不让他跑，“医生都说可以了！我要嘛！老公最好啦！给我吧！”

“你......”段宜恩不知道他哪来的力气，抱紧了就是不让抽身，只好如他的愿，把忍了好久之后的第一发全都射给了他。

王嘉尔喘着气躺在那，摸摸自己被射得微微隆起的肚子，超满意地朝段宜恩笑了一下。

发情期两三天的日子，这栋房子里四个人天昏地暗也总算是过去了。段宜恩走出房间，就看见金有谦围着个小毯子，抱着一杯热巧克力缩在餐桌旁，那个叫bambam的年轻人反倒跟没事人似的，在厨房里忙着给他做吃的。

“叔叔，你不累吗？”金有谦顶着黑眼圈，大有初次开荤不知节制之后的无力感，怯怯地问段宜恩。

“我累？再来一轮我也不会累。”他刚想教育年轻人不能蛮干要讲究方法，这时候王嘉尔也从房间里走了出来。

虽然走路的姿势有点力不从心，但是满面笑容，一点也看不出他这两天里是怎样的被过度使用。

“Jackson哥，你也不累？”

“累啊，累死我了。但是我儿子马上要有妹妹啦！”

毕业证一拿到手，段宜恩就带着王嘉尔回家去了。他迫不及待地落实他的金屋藏娇，本以为王嘉尔会想出去工作的，但他意外地没有提这件事。段宜恩跟他聊了几次筹备婚礼和蜜月的事情，他也显得不感兴趣。

直到有一天，段宜恩下班回来接住向他飞奔过来的王嘉尔，才意识到他在打什么主意。

“我没怀上！气死我了！”

这小omega就是这么过分，为了生女儿，婚礼也不想办了。

“哪那么容易怀上啊。你以为你老公干这个跟实弹考核一样，百发百中啊。”

王嘉尔不由分说把段宜恩拽进卧室。

“我不管！女儿来之前，你不许松懈！”

娶老婆好麻烦啊，要宠要哄，还要做好被榨干的准备。


End file.
